The Only Girl I Love
by Kaoru-chan1
Summary: DaiXRiku... What happened if Risa started to liking daisuke...summary sucks. Please read, please review...
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my 3rd D.N. Angel fic. If you already read my previous fic, you must have known that my English is SUCK .  
  
Pairing : could be Dai/Riku or Dai/Risa (But I prefer Dai/Riku!)  
  
Disclaimer : Akay, how many times must I say that D. N. Angel is not mine, not mine, not mine , and not mine even I HOPE THAT I OWN THIS, CUZ D.N. ANGEL IS SOOOOO COOL!!!!!!!  
  
The Only Girl I love  
  
One morning...  
  
"I'M LATE!!!!!!!"  
  
Daisuke screamed as he ran from upstairs, grabbed his breakfast , said 'Itekimasu' to his parents and his grandfather (o'course with hurry voices), got outta his house and ran to his school.  
  
"Omigosh, I'm gonna be late!!!!" Daisuke said while he ran.  
  
*It's your fault for slept so late.* Dark teased him.  
  
"Damn you, Dark!" Daisuke said when a voice asked him,  
  
"Dark?"  
  
"Eh?" He stopped running and turned his face to see who was it.  
  
"Harada-san!" Daisuke said after he knew who was it.  
  
"Iie, how many times must I tell you that you just have to call me Riku, Niwa-kun." Riku said.  
  
"Ha-hai. Sorry, I always forgot." Daisuke smiled to her and made her blushed.  
  
"No need to be sorry. By the way, didn't you say 'Dark'?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yeah. I watched him last night, cuz my mother watched him so I joined her. I woke up late this morning and--- AHHH!!!! I forgot, we'll be late!!!!" Daisuke realized that he was late.  
  
"Yeah!!! We have to hurry or we'll be late!!!!" Riku said after looked her watch and ran with Daisuke.  
  
"Phew, almost." Riku said.  
  
"Yeah, ah, Riku! Where's your sister?" Daisuke asked her.  
  
"Uh? Risa?"  
  
She sighed (and hide her jealous) and continue, "Don't you know she always go by car? She never want to walk or ride a bicycle to school."  
  
"I see. You're a brave girl, Riku." Daisuke said to her, and gave her a smile that made her blushed, again.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, let's go to class." Riku said.  
  
"Yeah." Daisuke smiled again (Riku blushed again) and they walked to the class.  
  
"DAISUKE!!!!!! You—you!!!!!" Saehara screamed at Daisuke when he walked into his class with Riku.  
  
"I'm what?" Daisuke asked him.  
  
"C'mere." Saehara pulled Daisuke close and whispered, "Are you planning to like both Riku and Risa? You came with Riku!? But you like Risa, ne?"  
  
Daisuke pulled Saehara and put his bag on his chair.  
  
"I just came with her, I met her in the street." he said to Saehara.  
  
Before Saehara could say anything, the teacher came into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning everybody!" she said.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She sat down and said, "Okay, I want to introduce myself. I'm your new Math teacher. My name is Miss Noriko. Nice to meet you all." She smiled to the students. "I'm going to call your name one by one. Stand up so I'll know which one is you or you or you." She opened her student list and called the students one by one.  
  
"So, Harada Risa and Harada Riku. You two are twins, I presume." she said to Riku and Risa .  
  
"Yes." they both said in the same time.  
  
"So, since the headmaster allowed me to change some sits. I want Harada Risa to sit next to... umm... okay, you sit next to Niwa. And Harada Riku sit next to Hiwatari. So, Saehara should sit on Harada's place." she said.  
  
Risa sat next to Daisuke after Saehara moved and Riku sat next to Hiwatari.  
  
(Why not me???) Riku thought sadly, it caught by Satoshi.  
  
"Should I ask her to change me with Niwa?" he asked her.  
  
"No, don't!!!!!" Riku begged him.  
  
"Don't? But you seemed dissapointed to see Niwa sits beside your sister."he teased Riku.  
  
"Whatever you say, Hiwatari." Riku said and let her mind back to the lesson.  
  
"Phew, girls are always confusing." he whispered with a sigh and did the same thing as Riku.  
  
*DAISUKE!!!!!!! YOU'RE SOOOOO COOL! YOU'RE NEXT TO RISA , AND IF YER LOVE DNA IS WORKING , YOU'LL TRANSFORM INTO ME! IT'S A GOOD CHANCE FOR ME TO GO OUT MORE OFTEN and meet MY Riku!!!!* Dark shouted.  
  
"(DARK! Could you please shut up!? I'm concentrating to the lesson!!!)" Daisuke shouted back.  
  
*GOTCHA DAISUKE!!!! YOU'RE AFRAID!!!! ^0^ Don't pretending dat you're concentrating to the lesson!*  
  
"(DARK!!!!!!.... Akay, akay. I give up. Honestly, I'm afraid of transform into you at school. Now, could you please shut up?)" Daisuke said to Dark in his mind when someone called him.  
  
"Niwa-kun? Niwa-kun?"  
  
"Uh? Na---na ni?" Daisuke said.  
  
"You okay? Miss Tatsuke'd been called you more than 4 times." Risa said.  
  
"NIWA? Niwa Daisuke?" Miss Tatsuko called.  
  
"AH, sorry Miss." Daisuke stood up.  
  
"Please continue." she said.  
  
"It's.... uh..."  
  
"As I thought, Harada, please tell him." Miss Tatsuko said.  
  
"It's page 54, the 2nd paragraph." Risa told him.  
  
"Arigato. She was making some trick to made fun of the new student by......"  
  
"Daisuke was too happy!!!!!" Saehara said to Daisuke as he jumped on him.  
  
"Hey!!! That hurts!!!", Daisuke protested.  
  
"Ha! That's true right???" Saehara teased him.  
  
"Isn't." Daisuke replied.  
  
"True"  
  
"Not"  
  
"True"  
  
"Not"  
  
"True!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"N—akay akay, can we stop this now?" Daisuke said.  
  
"E...you end this so fast, ne? BUT!!!! As your best pal all of this time, I knew that you were daydreamin', right??? And it's must be a girl named HMPppp!!!!"  
  
Daisuke covered Saehara's mouth just in time. He almost said Risa's name out loud. And, he almost said it when the real Risa came in.  
  
"Daisuke.....Hmppp.....Lemme go......" He begged and tried to freed himself from Daisuke's hand that covered his mouth soooooo tight.  
  
"If you promise that you will not continue your sentence." Daisuke whispered to Saehara's ear.  
  
"A...Aa...But...first of all...lemme go!" he squealed.  
  
Finally Daisuke let him go.  
  
"Keep your promise," Daisuke smiled.  
  
*MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Daisuke's an evil now... If Riku know this, she'll fall for me only!!!!! O!!!* Dark shouted with pleased.  
  
"(Dark!!!! Me is me! I'm not an evil anyway.)"  
  
"DAISUKE!!!!" Saehara shouted.  
  
"Uh? Uh? What?"  
  
"Yesterday..." dramatical pause... "You were still a very kind friend. But now..." dramatical pause, again...  
  
"YAY!!! YOU TURNED INTO AN EVIL, THE SAME AS ME!!!!!!!!!" he stopped, turned back, "You know? After these years we're being best pals... you never punch me or doin' anythin' bad to me... but? You...you've just SHUT my mouth and made difficult to breath!!!" crying happily, "At last... AT LAST!!!! AT LAST WE ... we can be the same like the others..."  
  
He bounced around the classroom happily...  
  
"Ahahaha... (He's getting crazy)", Daisuke smiled while sweatdropped.  
  
*See? You're finally an evil now! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! What'a pleasure!* Dark shouted happily.  
  
"(Dark's getting crazy too.)" Daisuke sighed.  
  
*What did you say? I'm not crazy, Daisuke. I'm normal, baka.* Dark replied.  
  
"(And I'm NOT a BAKA, Dark!)" Daisuke frowned.  
  
*Che, see? You're such an emotional boy now. What's wrong, actually?*  
  
"(Nothing, I was just annoyed.)"  
  
*Ee? Why?*  
  
"(Something annoyed me.)" Daisuke sat down.  
  
*Oo...something,huh? Khu khu khu* Dark smiled evily.  
  
"(What?)"  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"NIWA-KUN!!!"  
  
"Uh? What?" Finally Daisuke back into the real world.  
  
He saw Harada Riku.  
  
"What's... wrong?" Riku asked with strange looking face.  
  
"Na—nandemonai. You... you need my help or something?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"I've been called you for almost 10 times! You've been daydreaming a lot these days. Are you okay, Niwa-kun?" Riku asked again.  
  
"I—iie, I—I'm okay....really!" Daisuke said to the dazzled girl in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Riku stared at him with 'I don't believe' expression.  
  
"Aa. I'm okay." Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Okay," Riku nodded and said."I need your helping me to prepare the decoration, for the party."  
  
Daisuke blinked few times, "Party? What party?"  
  
Riku sighed, "Niwa-kun, didn't you listen to Miss Tatsuko?" she asked.  
  
Daisuke shook his head, "Not at all. So, what party?" Daisuke said.  
  
"Now is December. What do you think the party would be?" Riku said.  
  
"It's...Christmas Party?"  
  
"It's not just a party. It's a Christmas Dance Party." Riku corrected.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you." Daisuke agreed.  
  
Riku smiled while she blushed, "Arigato, let's go."  
  
Near there, behind the wall... "Even Riku and Niwa-kun are not sitting together, they're always close. But me? I'm the one who is sitting beside him. I don't even talking to him." Risa whispered.  
  
"RISA!!!"  
  
"Uh? What???" She asked.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you. NO wonder that you're here..." Fukuda said.  
  
Risa smiled ," Sorry, what do you want to say?"  
  
"Yeah, it's blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.........."  
  
While Fukuda talked, Risa thought, "(What's this feeling? What am I thinking about. It's not even my problem if Riku is so close to Niwa- kun. It's not even a problem even I didn't talk with Niwa-kun even I'm sitting next to him. Oh my God. What's wrong with me actually. We're just a friend. We're just a friend and I don't have any feeling for him. I love Dark......)"  
  
"RISA!!! Wake up please???"  
  
"Uh? Uh? W—what did you say, Fukuda?" Risa asked.  
  
Fukuda sighed, "No replay, Risa. Were you just lost in thought? I bet Niwa-kun had gave his virus to him." Fukuda grinned.  
  
Risa frowned a little, "Iie, I didn't receive any virus from him."  
  
"HA! You seemed a lil bit angry."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are, Risa."  
  
"..."  
  
"SO!!! You removed your heart from the Phantom Thief to Niwa-kun? What do you want to do now, Miss? Said to him that you're liking him now and you want to be his girlfr—"  
  
"STOP IT FUKUDA!!!!!!!"  
  
Ring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -the bell rings-  
  
"Let get back." Risa said.  
  
"Where?" Fukuda asked.  
  
"Aw you stupid, the class, o'course." Risa said as she turned back and walk away.  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding!!! Gomen ne, Risa...Dark's the best, ne?"  
  
"(What's wrong with me... Dark's the best? I've always thought like that... but now... why... oh God, what's wrong with me??? Am I...)"  
  
"Risa... wait for me....." Fukuda said.  
  
Risa stopped , she thought, "(...I understand now.) Fukuda, let's get faster before we're late." Risa started as she ran.  
  
"Hey, Risa! Wait!!!!"  
  
Risa smiled and ran faster.  
  
I loved Niwa-kun...  
  
+++++End of Chapter 1++++++  
  
I thought this fic would be just a one shot, but it ended like this...So, what do you think? Review~~~~~ please...............................Tee-hee!  
  
=^w^= Ja, Kaoru 


	2. 2nd Chapter

**The Only Girl I loved**

**Chapter 2**

Pairing : Dai Riku / Dai Risa

Warning : none

Disclaimer : D N Angel's not mine...

_______________________________________________________________________________________

23rd December ...

"YAY!!! We finished, Niwa-kun!!!!!!!!" Riku jumped happily.

"Yes, Riku-san! Not bad huh?" Daisuke said.

"It's good!!!" Riku said .

"Hahaha, you're so happy." 

"Of course I am. It's tiring but it ended up good! They'll like the party!!!" Riku said.

"So, what'll we do?" Daisuke asked.

*Ask her out!*

"(No, Dark.)"

*What if she's Risa, what'll you do?*

"(Nothing)"

*So, you don't have any feelings for her anymore?*

"(I like her)"

*Ceh, stupid*

"(What do you mean?)"

*...*

"(DARK! Hey Dark! Answer me!!!)"

*...Zz..zz..zz..zz...*

"Niwa-kun?"

"Yes?"

"We should go home now. It's 4 now." Riku said.

"Ah! Alright. Let's go." Daisuke stood up, took he bag and go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, Dai-chan. There's no work for Dark today. You can rest." Emiko said.

"Thanks ,Mom. Dinner's ready?" Daisuke asked.

"O'course. We'll eat together." Emiko answered.

"Akay." Daisuke walked into the dining room.

9 p.m.

"(Dark?)"

*What?*

"(What did you mean this afternoon?)"

*You stupid.*

"(I knew it wasn't exactly what you mean.)"

*...*

"(So?)"

*Do you like Risa?*

"(Yes)"

*You really like her?*

"(Yes, why do you ask?)"

*You really really like her?*

"(Yes,Dark. How many times I must say that!?)"

*Okay, do you LOVE her?*

"(Ye--... I... I don't know. Maybe...yes?)"

*Sa, my guess' right.*

"(You guessed what?)"

*Daisuke, listen. You-don't-love-Risa-but-the-one-who-you-really-LOVE-is...*

"(Who?)"

*Riku*

"(WHAT!? But she's my friend!!!)"

*Yes, she is. But the bottom of your heart wants more than a friend. I knew that, Daisuke.*

"(But, I don't have any feelings towards her. And, she's just my friend.)"

*... So, you want to ask Risa to go to the dance party with you?*

"(O'course yes.)"

*Fine, do what you want.*

"(Okay, G'night.)"

*Night...*

---------------------------------------

Next morning...

"Ohayou, Daisuke!!!" Saehara greeted him.

"Ohayou, Saehara." Daisuke replied.

"So, who?" Saehara asked.

"Who what?"

"Dance party."

"Oh, that. I don't know." Daisuke answered as he sat on his chair.

"Risa?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Hey, quickly. A lot has asked the twins but they accept no one." Saehara said.

"So I'll ended up like them." Daisuke said.

"Just try." Saehara said.

"...Alright."

----

2 hours next...

It was Math. And Daisuke couldn't concentrate in any lessons. He thought Dark's words the night before.

_*Do you love her?*_

_*Riku is your friend. But the bottom of your heart wants more than a friend...*_

"(Oh God!!! Why can't I forget that???)"

"Niwa-kun?" Risa asked.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You seemed like you're thinking about something." Risa said.

"Uh...nothing."

"You lied. Tell me, if you want to." Risa said.

"Um..."

"(Geez...forget Dark's words, you like Risa, Daisuke...ask her to go with you...)"

"Niwa-kun?"

"Ano...Harada-san...Would you come to the dance party with me?" Daisuke asked, but he was surprised when he realized that he didn't feel anything different with his heartbeat, his-not-blushing, and anything that usually happens when he's with Risa.

"(Yes! He asked me! I'm so happy!!!)" Risa thought happily while she tried to hide her blush.

"Okay." Risa nodded happily.

"Ah! Thank you!!!" Daisuke said.

"No need for that." Risa said as she looked to her book.

"(Dark...)"

*Hm?*

"(Am I blushing?)"

*Not*

"(Anything with my heartbeat?)"

*No, normal*

"(Anything else?)"

*None*

"(Aw man, what's wrong with me?)"

*I told you why last night. I wanna sleep.*

"(...)"

______------______

Break Time....

"Daisuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Saehara shouted out loud.

"What?"

"Is it right that you asked Risa and she agreed?"

"How do you know?" Daisuke asked.

"Entire class knows!" Saehara replied.

"WHAT!?" Daisuke shouted.

At the same time, Riku walked passed them, sad face, she walked pass them without saying anything, pretend that she didn't see Daisuke.

"What's wrong with her? She's acting strange today." Saehara said.

_"(What's wrong with her? Oh my, why is my heart's beating so fast when I saw her!? Why is it hurt when she walked in front of me and avoiding me? What the hell's wrong with me!?)"_ Daisuke thought.

_*...But the bottom of your heart wants more than a friend...*_ Dark's words echoed in his mind once more. He couldn't throw those word out of his head.

_________________

9.30 p.m.

"(Dark...)"

*What again?*

"(I think you were right...I love her...)"

*Who?*

"(Riku)"  


*Stupid. And you'd asked Risa to go with you tomorrow? What a baka.*

"(I know...)"

*... Just sleep. We'll think of this tomorrow.*

"(...Okay.)"

_______________

Next morning... (8 a.m.)

"(Dark.)"

*Hm? What?*

"(What to do?)"

*Later, still sleepy.*

"(Whatever)"

Daisuke walked downstairs, already with his grey long-handed t-shirt (it's weird, but I don't know how to call it) and black jacket with short hand, (If you don't understand, he wears a long hand inside and wear the jacket -- kinda like Killua from HxH, if you still don't understand, I'm sorry) and black trousers.

"Wow...Dai-chan's cool. But it'll be cooler if I choosed the clothes for you." Emiko said.

"No, thanks , Mom. It's enough for me." Daisuke said.

Then they eat together.

"Ittekimasu!" Daisuke said

*Party starts at?*

"(9.00)"

*So...*

"(What?)"

*You still with Risa?*

"(O'course. I'll make her mad if I said that I want to dance with Riku.)"

*I know...*

"(Guess we can do nothing about this.)"

*...*

__________--------------_____________

9.00 a.m....

"Niwa-kun!" Risa called Daisuke.

"Ah, Harada-san!" Daisuke replied.

"Hello." Risa was wearing a party gown. It was pink, with flower motives here and there. Her hair was tied up with a pink ribbon with flowers.

"Shall we go in?" Daisuke asked.

"Okay." Risa said as she hold Daisuke's hand.

-------

"And now, let's begin the most important event!!! Let's dance!!!" the MC's voice was heard in the big hall. Waltz music started to play and most of the couples are dancing. 

"Sa, Niwa-kun." Risa said.

"Ha--hai..." Daisuke said.

Then they dance...

Riku, was sitting quietly. She was wearing a black tank-top and a mini-black-skirt. She stared at Daisuke and her sister. She was so sad and jealous to saw Daisuke dancing with Risa. She couldn't do anything but just sitting and saw the others. Suddenly Hiwatari appeared and sat beside her.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?" 

"Alone. I don't like dancing."

"Me too." Riku said.

"Your sister is happy." Hiwatari said.

"I know. She likes him. And Niwa-kun also likes Risa."

"I don't think so. Don't give up. I believe he likes you. Niwa, I mean." Hiwatari said with his usual cold voice.

"No. He doesn't. He likes a girl like Risa. Not a tomboy like me." Riku said.

"Whatever, Harada. It's hopeless if you just sat here and looked at them." Hiwatari said as he walked away.

Riku didn't do anything. She kept sat there and watching her happy sister.

----------------

"Yeah, you know, I prepared the stage with Riku, she worked very hard. She fell many times...haha...so funny , you know." Daisuke talked while laughed a little.

"Haha..." Risa laughed by force, "(He talked about Riku since we dance. Could it be...)"

Risa thought "(He likes Riku...)"

"Harada-san?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh, sorry. I was spaced." Risa said.

They continued dancing quietly.

"(Geez...Ican't dance in this situation...)"

Then Daisuke's eyes caught a familiar figure on the back seats.

"(Riku!?)"

Daisuke looked at her sad face and he realized that she wasn't with anyone.

"(SHE'S ALONE!!!)"

*I know.*

Daisuke's eyes always stared at her, Risa was curious and she looked to the same way as Daisuke's eyes.

"(Riku!?)" Risa thought, "(As I thought. He likes my sister.)"

A few minutes next, Riku stood up and went outta the hall.

Daisuke's eyes open wide. He wanted to ran after her, but he couldn't leave Risa all alone. He didn't want to hurt her. He really don't know what to do.

"Niwa-kun."

"Huh?"

"You are boring. Bye..."

"What!?"

"Geez...why didn't you tell me that you like my sister?"

"What?"

"Ran after her, okay. Take care of her." Risa said as she winked at him.

"Harada-san..."

"It's okay." Risa smiled.

"I'm sorry! But...thank you so much!!!" Daisuke bowed and ran away.

Then Risa walked outta the dance floor. Sat on the empty seat.

"(It really hurts here, in my heart. But it's okay as long as you and Riku are happy. Geez... Riku wins again. She's always the best and I can't win from her even once, damn you my beloved sister.)" Risa thought as she wiped her tears away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(I can't see them anymore! I can't hold it any longer...it hurts so much...)" Riku walked slowly , then sat on a bench. She stared at the empty garden.

"(...Niwa-kun...)" she started crying

"Riku!!!"

"(Niwa-kun!?)" she stood up surprisedly.

"Riku, there you are, I was looking for you but---ah!!!! Why are you crying!?" 

"Niwa-kun...what are you doing here? What about my sister?" Riku asked.

"She asked me to ran after you. Thank God she understood." Daisuke answered as he wiped Riku's tears.

"Understand what?" Riku asked.

"That...that I don't love her." Riku was surprised , "It's was also my own stupidity not to realized who I really loved before I asked her to this party. I was always thinking that I like Harada-san. But, someone made me realized. And I know, the one I really loved is..."

Then Daisuke leaned forward, made his face just a few mili meters from Riku's. 

"Is you" he whispered before captured Riku's lips with his. Riku was surprised but then she was really happy too. She couldn't do anything but return the kiss and deepened it.

"I love you." Daisuke whispered.

"Niwa-kun..."

"Daisuke, please." Daisuke smiled.

"Daisuke...I--I love you too!!!" she said as she hugged him happily.

"Whoa!!!" 

THUD

Riku and Daisuke fell to the buss. Riku was on top him, still hugging him happily. Daisuke smiled and caressed Riku hair gently.

_Harada Riku..._

_you are..._

_The only girl I loved..._

=O=W=A=R=I=

Woohoooooo!!!!!!! Finished!!!!! I never thought I'll finish this chapter only in one hours. Usually I finished one chapter in 1 weeks. Because sometimes I got no ideas in my head. SO, don't forget to review and thanks for reading my story!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne

=^w^= Kaoru


End file.
